Dear Donna
by Fezlover
Summary: Jackies confused about who to pick but isnt going to anyone for advice... yet
1. Default Chapter

This is chapter three of Dear Donna we see how Hyde reacts to the advice column I'll try to make it longer thanx to everyone who reviewed. * (Takes place in Donna's room, Donna's on her bed typing responses for the advice column. When Hyde bursts in.)  
  
Hyde: how the hell could you do this to me Donna I told you to stay out of it your crappy article made me the laughing stalk of the freaking school. (Evenly angry).  
  
Donna: You know what I am sick and tired of people critizing my writing I wrote what you and Jackie needed to hear and you are not gonna make me feel bad about telling the truth Jackie loves you and you love her how does that embarrass you tell me how does that embarrass you, oh wait I know because your bad ass and you don't have a heart well here's a little advice get your head out of your ass. (Screaming).  
  
Hyde: You want to know why because there's probably no chance we'll get back together because I'm trying as hard as I can to show that I'm not hurting like crazy on the inside, she finally figured out that she could do better than me, I'll admit I love Jackie I've always loved her ever since veterans day but she doesn't believe that she thinks I'm like Kelso if I could have one more chance I'd make sure never to screw it up but that the point I don't have another chance so I'm trying as hard as to forget about her but its not working because I know that she's the one.  
  
Donna: Wow, look Hyde I didn't (Gets cut off by Hyde)  
  
Hyde: Just forget It doesn't really matter Jackie would never believe me, I better go. (Walks out the room)  
  
(Jackie walks out from behind the door giving Donna a shocked expression)  
  
Donna: Were you there the whole time.  
  
Jackie: Long enough.  
  
Donna: So what are you going to do Jackie?  
  
Jackie: I'll figure it out somehow. **************************************** (Later at the Hub) Donna is working on her letters.  
  
Eric: What happened with you and Jackie?  
  
Donna: I don't if she's still mad or not we only said a few words too each other.  
  
Eric: What are those letters for.  
  
Donna: God Eric, don't you remember my advice column.  
  
Eric: Your advice column.(coughs) of course I do.  
  
Donna: Dill whole  
  
Eric: Need some help.  
  
Donna: From you no thanks.  
  
Eric: What the hell's that suppose to mean.  
  
Donna: It means you suck at giving advice.  
  
Eric: That's not true remember in the 5th grade Kathy Jackson wanted to be a horse back rider but was scared and I told her not to be afraid and she listened to me.  
  
Donna: Ya and she fell off her horse broke her neck and died and the reason she was scared was because she had a bad arm.  
  
Eric: Ya but. uh what about the time no wait. fine your right I suck. But I'm better now I promise.  
  
Donna: I'll read you one and if I like your advice I'll post it.  
  
Dear Donna,  
My boyfriend just cheated on me and I broke up with him and now my other ex-boyfriend is trying to win me back and they told me I had to choose between them and then I told them I needed the summer to think. Then I walked into my friends and heard my recent boyfriend telling my best friend he loves me and he always has and he knows that I'm the one, which is very weird for him to say because he never shows his emotions. But I'm scared I'll get hurt again if I take him back because this happened to me a lot and I know I love him its just I'm scared to death, what should I do.  
  
Sincerely,  
Jessica lace  
  
Donna: Oh my god.  
  
************************************************************************ Next chapters soon to come I hope you enjoyed this one I tried to make it longer. R/R please 


	2. Dear Donna

Chapter two to Dear Donna, Donna's human-interest piece is in the paper, which just came out. Jackie's still confused over whom to choose.  
  
Lost between 2 loves  
By: Donna Pinchybutty  
  
What would you do if you were lost between 2 loves? You all know Jackie Burkhart, what do you think of when you hear that name, Michael Kelso. Then you think of disaster, as we all know Michael cheated on Jackie numerous times but every time she went back to him. Except one time when she went with Steven Hyde, Which was what looked like the ten most happiest months of her life. Until jealousy and unfaithfulness came into the relationship, what happened then we all know, but this time for some reason she didn't take Steven back what was so different this time, why didn't she go running back into his arms the moment he said he loved her, well I might be the only one who knows this but it was. love. Yes, I know your confused if they love each other why aren't they together; Jackie's scared is all. She doesn't want to get hurt again because she knows if it happens again it would hurt ten times more then all the times Michael Kelso cheated on her. Jackie Burkhart loves Steven Hyde but she's afraid, who wouldn't be.  
  
Later at the Hub, everyone's reading the paper and loving when Jackie comes bursting threw the door. Donna, Fez and Eric are sitting in the booth.  
  
Jackie: Donna who the hell do you think you are printing my private life in the school paper. (Screaming and very angry).  
  
Donna: OK Jackie you have to understand it happened when I was mad at you and I thought this was the only way you would listen to me.  
  
Jackie:(calmed down a little bit) well you know what Donna I only listen to my friend and I thought you were one of them but damn was I wrong. (With that she walked out the Hub)  
  
Fez: O, that's not good, I'll be your new best friend Donna lets have a hot sweaty pillow fight.  
  
Donna: I cant believe she just did that do you believe it Eric, I thought she would be happy about what I did I mean I was jus trying to help.  
  
Eric: Well, Donna lately you've been just trying to help a lot, I mean Jackie does have a point no body wants their secret life in the school paper.  
  
Donna: So now your taking her side I cant believe you.  
  
Eric: I'm not taking anyone's side its just. Donna come on would you want an article about what happened with us in the school paper, wouldn't you be embarrassed.  
  
Donna: You know what Eric screw you, your supposed to be on my side and since when did you like Jackie anyway. (Angry)  
  
Eric: Donna I'm not its just. (Gets cut off by Donna)  
  
Donna: You know what forget it I don't need to sit here and listen to my writing be criticized. (With that said she storms out of the Hub) ********************************************************************  
  
Next chapter we'll find out Hyde's reaction to the story, and how they both deal with it please R/R it motivates me 


End file.
